Done with Professionalism
by Cannibalistic Oreos
Summary: Kyouya has no problem with how his life is now, managing the chaos that is the host club. But what will he make of a certain girl pushing his personal and professional stand points together into one whole entity of Ohtori? --Kyouya x Haruhi; Requ:Critique
1. Chapter 1

This day was the same as any other. That probably sounds cliché, but consider this. When I say the same as any other, I mean things like this. A set of fake, incestuous identical twins acting completely different than who they are; a half-French, half-Japanese blond who, while book smart and very kind, is terribly idiotic, immature and self centered; An 18 year old man who couldn't be more than 4 feet tall, with huge eyes and a flawless child act; A 7 foot silent man who caters to this 4 foot tall man, who, by the way, is his elder; And, there is a young, female scholarship student who is in way over her head in debt. Did I mention she was masquerading as a boy?

This set up of ours is supposed to be a big happy family: Two odd neighbors, a daughter, twin sons, a "loving" father, and me, the mother. And in this big happy family, we're here to entertain woman using our charm and unique characteristics: The prince type. The little-devil type. The wild, the boy-lolita, the normal, and then there's me: The cool type. As much as I think this is stupid way of spending my time, I have my merits. Not that I'm going to waste my time mentioning them here.

Back to the day. I was standing in the entry way like I do every day, over-looking the chaos unfolding in front of me. I kept my pen attached to the paper in my notebook, barely even giving what I was writing a second thought. I wasn't going to make any mistakes. My glasses gleamed as I wrote, trying to ignore everything while I concentrated.

"I'm not sure how someone like you puts up with this, Kyouya," a voice interrupted from beside me. I didn't look up, keeping a steady pace with my writing as I responded. I couldn't help but let a smile cross my lips.

"It's all about the ignorance, Haruhi," I told the girl, not able to shake the grin. I wasn't sure how she managed to make something so rare happen. I guess I just wasn't used to having someone sensible around me during these hours in my week.

I didn't have to look up to know she was still standing next to me. After all, this exchanged happened often between us. She would stand next to me for a while, holding a tray of tea, with a crooked eye brow and an annoyed pout as she watched over everyone. I wouldn't really speak to her, but somehow, she didn't grow tired of it. That was one of the factors I enjoyed about her company. She wasn't like most women. She didn't pester, she didn't whine, nag, or bitch.

The odd thing about her was, though, despite that pout and eye brow, if you looked into her eyes, they gleamed. She was happy. She liked being here. She may look annoyed on the outside, but on the inside, I could tell she had no-where else she would rather be; except maybe a library. She was a very studious commoner.

After a minute, I lifted my pen from my paper and shut my notebook with one hand. I looked up and pushed my glasses up my nose, flipping my book under my arm all in one very familiar motion. I gave the room a review before turning a bit to my left. I noticed Haruhi glanced at me, but as soon as I turned to check, her head flung back again. The dishware rattles a bit.

"What's the matter?" I asked casually, turning forward again. An odd crack came from her throat before there was a nervous chuckle.

"N-Nothing... That just seems really... Rehearsed."

I was about to reply, but her chuckle turned into a bit of a titter, and before I even had a chance to turn and look at her, she was laughing. My lips pursed as I finished my turn. Her eyes were closed in a pure ecstasy. I wasn't even sure what to say, so I just smiled and turned back, pulling my notebook open again. I flipped a couple pages and began to write again, my glasses once again hiding my eyes. As her laughter slowed, she choked out an apology before stepping forward towards the group.

Once she was back at her table, my hand slowed into a stop and slumped. I let my head drop downwards a bit and looked over the page. I wasn't even writing. All that was on the page was empty lines, and mindless scribbles filling them. _Why would I do something like that? Even when I'm just looking for an escape, I usually do something productive._

I tried to shrug it off. I noticed the King strutting over, one hand in his pocket, his hips moving back and forth like he was being tugged by two separate strings.

"Kyouya!" he sung in a needy, expecting tone. I could already feel the throb in my temple, but I lifted my head and smiled regardless.

"What can I do for you?"

As he starting spouting off ideas at me, I pulled out my notebook and started writing, my glasses gleaming. Once I reached my scribble from before, I froze for a moment. And for one of the first times, I accidentally ignored Tamaki's babbling and I lifted my head. The gleam from the lenses slid off. My lips pursed again as my eyes wandered over the King's shoulders and over to Haruhi. She was leaning forward in her chair, her hands on her knees. My head cocked slightly, but I snapped back into reality when my name was called once again.

"I hear you, Tamaki. I hear you."

- - -

It was after hours now. The girls were gone, and all that remained was us. Our personalities back to normal: Haruhi was done being a boy; Tamaki had dropped his Prince act and was back to being a foolish little boy; Honey was sitting at a table, stuffing his face with cake after cake while Mori sat with him, a blank stare on his face; The twins were no longer in love with each other, causing mischief with their 'father' and sister'; Then there was me, Mommy, standing in the same place as always except for the odd dramatic cameo, in which I really just stood in the background with my arms crossed.

I had no idea where this plot was going when the first twist happened. I was standing where I usually did, still writing. Half expectantly, I was attacked by Tamaki, shouting as he gripped my shoulder and flung behind me. My hand strayed across the page, leaving an annoying line over everything. I tried to silence my grumbles as I put the file on hold. His hands gripped around my shoulders and his head crawled upwards with sad eyes.

"Mom," he whispered. I took in an annoyed breath, not willing to respond. He continued, "Mommy." Finally I let out a sigh and pushed up my glasses.

"What is it, _Daddy," _I muttered, looking over my shoulder slightly. I was pretty indifferent about this whole family set up. I had nothing against it, but it was extremely unconventional.

"I think we raised rebellious sons."

At that point, I was so annoyed that I pushed up my glasses again even though they were perfectly in place. _Sigh._ This was when I really just stopped caring for the afternoon.

"You're their father, take them out for some male bonding time," I suggested sarcastically. Before I even had time to bask in my own joke, he was out from behind me, gripping a determined fist.

"Kyouya! What an ingenious idea!" His eyes gleamed and he started his usual meaningless monologue. I nodded and smiled during his pauses, returning back to my files for a while. I listened attentively, making sure to write down anything that mattered at all to me. There usually wasn't much, but I could afford the risk.

My mind began to wander. If they were having male bonding time, did that mean I'd have to take time away from my schedule for girl bonding time with my _daughter_? That would be so pointless—so meaningless. Why was I even thinking about it? I took my frustration out on the paper in front of me, writing as hard and thick as I could. What was wrong today? I just found it so hard to concentrate.

As the King ended his rant, he ran off to pry his sons from his daughter. I watched, rather uninterested. The twins were bent at the hips, hugging close on either side of Haruhi. She seemed rather annoyed by it, but like before, the look in her eyes said otherwise. I never really noticed how big her eyes were. I crossed my arms, my eyes disappearing behind gleam as I watched everything. My head cocked a bit watching Tamaki behind the group, looking like a shark, over-flowing with fatherly love.

"I wonder when he'll notice," I muttered. I smiled a bit and let my head fall again, pushing up my glasses before finally heading over to take part in the chaos I've grown to love.

"What do you mean male bonding time?" the twins moaned in unison their arms lifted up in a shrug. Hikaru spoke first, leaning further forward. "We would much rather like to spend time with our loving sist--"

"No!" Tamaki shouted, shoving them both off screen. Haruhi took this opportunity to escape next to me a few meters away. Her get away wasn't very graceful, tripping after a step, her leg flying up behind her as she reached out for the air next to me. I watched her behind the gleam of my glasses, my lips separating slightly again. My gaze darted forward once it was no longer protected from her eyes.

"Kyouya-senpai," she groaned, stepping back up beside me. She watched in pure annoyance as the twins pulled all of the King's strings causing an unnecessary uproar. Her eyes scrolled up to me, her lips turning up a bit. "Why am I stuck here..."

I didn't skip a beat in my answer. "I already told you that you could run if you wanted to. I'd just get myself a passport, first." I pulled out my files again to keep myself looking preoccupied.

"Would you really like it better if I left?" she asked simply. Suddenly, my answer didn't come instantly. My head lifted a bit as my lips parted, and my writing paused again. Would I like it better? Why would that even matter? _I suppose there are the extra customers._

"Your absence would cause an unfortunate drop of traffic for the club," I responded, writing again. I could feel her eyes on me. Why did this girl have to look straight through to you when she spoke to you? I gulped a bit and closed my files. I tugged a bit at my tie, trying to keep a calm expression. "Not to mention I think we'd need serious psychological help for Tamaki." I finally turned to her. Her cheeks were a bit coloured and she had a soft smile across her lips.

"I asked how _you _would feel, Senpai." She chuckled and turned forward again. My head cocked slightly. "I want to know if you would miss me personally, not professionally." I wasn't sure what to say after that. I'd never thought much about my personal feelings. I took in a breath to try and change the subject, but it was done for me as Tamaki came skipping forwards.

"Haruhi! Tell your brothers to respect their father!" He took her by the arm and tugged her forward. I crossed my arms as her leg flew upwards again. Hiding my eyes again, I lifted the length of my finger to my lips and let out a light scoff. I shook my head before looking upwards again.

_An interesting thought, Haruhi._


	2. Chapter 2

What was I even doing here? It was Sunday morning, 10 AM. After an urgent call from the King, the entire group was dragged out to a commoner's super-market. The whole situation seemed oddly familiar. Mori was standing at the edge with a blank expression, his senior, Honey, sitting atop his shoulders. Beside them was me, then Tamaki. Tamaki's eyes were gleaming in excitement, as if this didn't happen before. The only difference this time was that Haruhi was actually invited from the beginning. She didn't find me broke and hungry in the middle of no-where.

The events of the day before flashed through my mind as the chaos began. The twins were going on about something with Tamaki, Honey had pointed in some direction, causing him and Mori to already be separated, and Haruhi was standing next to me, her face covered in reluctance. Her back was hunched and her arms were hanging limp.

_My personal feelings, huh?_

"Face it, Boss!" the twins shouted in unison, putting stern hands on their King's shoulders. Hikaru stuffed his face against Tamaki's and spoke first. "You said _male bonding time._"

Kaoru did the same as his brother from the other side. "Male bonding time doesn't include Haruhi and Mom." The two had the same grin plastered over their face with mischievous gleams in their eyes.

Tamaki tugged away from the boys and poked his fingers together, hiding his eyes like a child. "But I wanted to have Haruhi show me around this time."

I tuned out at that point. I was kind of tired of listening to Tamaki's foolish rants. They had no valid points, and an extra case of nothing-at-all-to-do-with-Kyouya. Despite that, I couldn't help but wonder if there was something deeper behind his inability to admit how he felt about his 'daughter'. But, on my day off, I wasn't interested in exploring the theory any further.

"Senpai," Haruhi called quietly from beside me. I turned my head to her. She was standing up straight now, looking up at me. Her eyes pierced through mine and I started to feel a bit intimidated again. "Everyone is gone besides us. Do you want to leave? You don't seem to want to be here." I was thinking about a response when she turned forward again, lifting a fist to her mouth in worry. It was actually a bit cute to watch- Such a confident being getting nervous and uneasy.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her, putting my hands in my pockets. My glasses gleamed as I turned my body fully to face her. She let out a slight laugh at herself and looked up at me with a nervous smile.

"Nothing, I just... There's a sale on pork today that I wanted to get to that isn't in this area..." Her point seemed to trail off as she turned forward again. She seemed so distressed. It was an oddly refreshing change of pace.

"Would you like me to take you in the car?" I suggested with a shrug. I turned my head to the side where the twins had disappeared with Tamaki. "They'll be occupied here for a couple hours, I'm sure. Enough time to take you to the store, back home to drop it off and back here for lunch out." Still facing the same direction, my eyes shifted backwards to look at her discretely. The point was broken, however, because her eyes were staring directly into mine still. I gave up and just turned my head back towards her, giving her a bored look.

"T-That would actually be really convenient..." she considered. Her fist returned to her mouth and she looked forward for a moment, her gaze quickly returning back to meet mine. She looked so troubled and innocent. It was rather strange for me. This look was one she only gave to talks of Giant Tuna."Are you sure that's not a bother for you?"

I shrugged and bent my head around a bit, cracking my neck before gripping at it. "Actually, I'd rather drive to Hokkaido and back than stay here for two hours. No offense to your class or anything."

Haruhi just smiled. "There's nothing to gain from being here, huh?" She turned to the side and began rummaging through her purse. "But there's also nothing to gain from driving me around, either."

At that I was taken aback. I blinked a few times before tugging my head back. I looked back at her, my hand still on my neck. She was still rummaging. She was right in what she said. There was nothing for me to gain from either choice. In fact, both were an inconvenience. I decided to take a moment to consider my 'personal' feelings. So after I pushed the thoughts of the benefits and detriments away, I realized how much I didn't want to be here. Not because I had no reason to be, but simply because it was loud, stuffy and boring.

And for half a second, I even thought about how Haruhi was feeling, been dragged here when she had somewhere else to be, missing out on a chance to feed herself for as little as possible. That thought quickly faded when I heard my name being called. My eyes snapped wide and a moved my hand back to my pocket.

"Do you still want to leave, Senpai?" she asked, looking through my eyes again. It was just as unnerving, as it always was. The gleamed crossed over the lenses on my glasses as I turned back to the hallway.

"I have no reason to be here," I muttered, ignoring my thoughts from earlier. I wasn't sure why I didn't want her to know I was considering my personal feelings like she had suggested. It was an odd feeling that I wasn't used to. Intimidation? Pride? Why would I be proud over taking a suggestion?

Haruhi took the first step towards the market's exit, and I followed close behind. I ducked my head and hid my eyes as I tried to sort out my thoughts into something I found sensible. Luckily, Haruhi didn't question my lack of conversing. I don't think she minded either way. She probably wouldn't care if I didn't even follow her out of the building. She'd just walk to where she wanted to go. This independence was something about her that I wouldn't trade for anything; only because it benefits the club, of course.

"Hey, Senpai," she finally spoke, spinning on her heel and walking backwards. I looked up, the gleam once again sliding off my lenses. I said nothing, simply gave her an expecting look. She gave me a calm smile, holding her hands behind her back. "I'm eventually going to expect an answer to that question yesterday." She laughed once at herself before spinning around again. I still couldn't choke out a response. I wouldn't know how to respond to that question.

"About if I would miss you personally?" I sputtered, hiding behind the gleam again. She answered with a grunt and a nod, not turning. I looked back up, watching her fake pony-tails bounce as she walked. Her steps were wide. She must be very determined to leave this place. I didn't think much of it as I pulled my cell phone up to my ear to contact the driver. Once outside, I threw a hand over my eyes to block the sun. Haruhi, however, lifted her head and looked straight at it. I found this a bit odd, but didn't see any point in asking about it.

While we waited for the car, I remembered some things I need to do, and began to input a reminder into my cell phone. My eyes were hidden behind my glasses as I typed with my thumb, my other arm lying at my side.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi asked casually, her lips tight. I paused for a moment to turn to her. She was looking up at me, almost expectantly. There was no reason to answer, but I decided there was no reason to deny her curiosity.

"Just making a reminder for myself to do something tomorrow," I answered, typing again. I turned back to my phone as Haruhi smiled a bit, her shoulders lifting up beside her neck.

"Wouldn't it be more _professional_ to get it done as soon as possible? Why wait until tomorrow?" She said this in a tone that was almost mocking. I eyed her again, but she was looking through the parking lot, a goofy smile across her face.

"Maybe, but I like to enjoy my vacations, especially if I'm already out of the house," I explained simply, shrugging the question off as I finished my note. I snapped my phone shut and slipped it back into my pocket.

"How does that benefit your work?" she pushed, still staring forward. My eye brows curled a bit. I was starting to get a bit annoyed with this game of hers. But at the same time, it was a bit intriguing.

Without thinking, I replied, "it doesn't."

Haruhi smirked with a scoff. "So you do make decisions based on how you feel sometimes." She looked up at me with a smug smile, taking a step forward as the car pulled up to the curb. I could tell just by the way she walked that she was full of pride right now. This caught me by surprise, and I let out a light gasp, my head tugging back again. I closed my eyes for a moment, a surprised expression on my lips. As I reopened them, a calm smile grew across my lips and I stepped forward to pull the door open for her.

_I never noticed before now._


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride was quiet. Haruhi kept her eyes out the wind-shield, an achieved grin across her face. Though, I wasn't that interested in speaking either. My elbow was resting against the window sill, and my hand was holding my head. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but somehow I couldn't stop.

_I do make decisions based on how I feel._

Thinking about it was disbelieving, to say the least. Perhaps I just didn't pay attention to when I did it? But thinking about it, I couldn't find a single other case when my feelings came over convenience. I closed my eyes with a soft smile. _How odd, Haruhi. How odd._

The car slowed and my lead lifted from the glass. We were outside another super-market, only this one was much smaller. I heard Haruhi's seat belt unbuckle and I turned to do the same. After it was undone, I gave Haruhi a look as she spun and hoped out. It still wasn't graceful, but I had to learn to accept that she was likely never going to be. I smirked a bit at the thought and turned myself, dropping out of the door one foot at a time. The sun was still warm. Spring was almost over now and soon it would be summer vacation. Honey and Mori would be leaving the high school division of Ouran Academy and the King would most likely be looking for a couple replacements. I didn't think much of it for now. The time would come, when the time would come. Anything could happen from then until now.

This thought buzzed around the back of my mind as I met up with Haruhi on the other side of the car. What if Tamaki didn't want to find replacements? We might not get enough customers to be able to afford running the club any longer. Then we might have to dissolve completely. Why did that even make me so anxious? It's not like I couldn't find another way to apply my skills and time. But something about it just--

"Kyouya," Haruhi called. I looked down at her, my face still in a shock. It softened when I saw she looked a bit worried. I choked out a smile and slipped my hands in my pockets. We both stopped walking as I looked at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, turning down to her. Her worry softened and she returned my smile.

"You just seemed a bit out of it. I didn't want you tripping over the curb." She turned back around and went to step in the building. The automatic doors slipped open and her hair blew back with air conditioning.

"What cur--" I started, my toes slamming against the pavement. It was then that my question was answered. I had no way of balancing myself, my hands still sealed in my pockets. My eyes widened in shock as I dropped forward, eventually landing on my knees atop the sidewalk. I noticed a couple heads turn from my peripheral vision and my face coloured, falling downwards to hide my eyes behind the familiar gleam.

"I guess you needed more time than that," Haruhi spat out through chuckles, extending a hand. I felt a bit embarrassed still, but lifted my head to look at her. I freed my hands and outstretched one, taking hers in it and balancing myself back to my feet. "I'm sorry, Senpai."

"Not your fault," I muttered under my breath, putting my hands back into pockets. I hung my head as we continued through the market place doors. The air conditioning felt refreshing in the transition from the heat. The market place was small, and the scent was a bit revolting, but I was assured we would be leaving quickly. Haruhi seemed to know exactly where she was going, so I didn't say much as she dashed off in one direction.

"Ah, good, there's still a lot here!" she exclaimed, picking up a couple trays. I watched as she balanced them on one arm, digging in her purse with her available hand. I watched behind the gleaming glass as her face glowed. It was a bit odd to have someone get so excited over something like a sale on meat, but I figured my class made it impossible for me to even begin to understand.

"If you wanted to get lots on-sale, why not take more than two?" I asked her, an uninterested look on my face. Although, in reality, I was curious.

"I only have a limited budget," she replied, not giving me eye contact. Her smile stayed intact as she pulled out her wallet. "And it would spoil. We don't have a large deep freeze."

I blinked once. If there wasn't a large deep freeze, what did they freeze in? Surely an ice-box wouldn't keep meat frozen for long. I was about to ask, but decided it didn't really matter. I simply nodded in understanding and her smile grew a bit.

She tugged out her wallet and gave me a smile. "Okay, we can go now," she informed me, stepping towards the front of the store again. I didn't really feel like responding, so I grunted a bit. She took this as a response and took a wide step into the back of a line. I stood behind her, staring at my shoes with a curious look on my face.

As much as I didn't want to seem like Tamaki, these kinds of super-markets were rather interesting. Everything you needed was in the main store, but for some reason, razor blades, batteries and _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ cards were right next to the register. Why would they be in both places? Are these the kinds of things that people forget? Things that the store wanted kids to see while they had nothing to focus their minds on? What a clever way to get parents to buy more.

I scoffed a bit with an impressed smirk. Haruhi looked me over, but I simply shook my head. She took the hint and turned back towards the register, placing her trays of meat atop the conveyer belt. My hands fiddled in my pockets. She was right at the register, but the wait was still troubling. Not to the point that I would have a king-like outburst, but enough that I could leave the store in a bitter mood.

"Thank you, come again!" the girl behind the register wished, bowing at her hips. I ignored her as I stepped by, keeping my eyes on the back of Haruhi's head. It turned back, and she smiled once noticing that I was still behind her.

"You look a bit angry, Senpai," she noted, still facing forward. I pushed up my glasses. Her stupid perception was beginning to get on my nerves. I let out a confirming grunt.

"I'm not used to waiting that long for something," I told her bitterly, "especially for only two items." Tugging my hands from my pockets, I folded my arms across my chest and looked up. Haruhi was still grinning next to me.

"How does waiting long affect your work?" she asked with a snicker, looking back up at me with proud eyes.

Reluctantly, I dropped my head into my shoulders and answered, "it doesn't." I kept my eyes off of her. I didn't want to admit to her being right, for whatever reason. It was a bit annoying. I didn't like the idea of others knowing me better than I did. I did a good job of keeping my feelings and opinions hiding until absolutely necessary, especially when they had no effect on my work.

We got back outside and neither of us had said a word since Haruhi's comment. I had no idea why my ego was so bruised over something so trivial. Of course I had feelings. Just because I put them second didn't mean I never considered them...

"Thanks for taking me here, Kyouya," Haruhi said suddenly, looking at her feet. "And I'm sorry for being so smug."

I'm not sure what it was at that point, but I could have sworn I felt my cheeks grow warm. I pushed up my glasses again, hiding behind the glare as Haruhi turned to look at me.

"Are you okay? You're all red."

At that point, it only got worse. I could have sworn all my frustration came bursting from my ears like steam. "Y-Yeah, it's just hot out here, is all," I lied, attempting to flash a nervous smile. She took it as sincere and turned back to the car, tugging the door open and sliding in. I follow close behind, bitterly chewing on my bottom lip.

She seemed to be in some commoner's ecstasy, holding the plastic bag in her hands with a goofy grin. But somehow, that goofy grin seemed so serious and mature. I attempted to admire it, but all it did was make the red across my cheeks worsen, so I angrily turned to the window, my elbow in the crook, holding my head up. My hand was spread across my mouth as I growled into it and reached for the switch to roll down the window.

The breeze was surprisingly refreshing. It was almost like that heat was never there. It began to calm me down to the point that I could sit up straight and lean my head back. I snuck a peak at Haruhi with one eye, but she was looking out the window much like I was. Only she seemed much more peaceful as the wind slipped through her hair.

We eventually arrived at her apartment and she told me to stay in the car. I did as I was told and lay my head back again, closing my eyes. The sound was nice. A calming breeze, the rustling of spring leaves, the chatter of some children. I couldn't have asked for anything better. I didn't even notice myself drifting off until I was being shaken. I bitterly broke my eye lids apart. But to my dismay, it was the twins leaning above me with the same mischievous grin over their lips.

"Sorry, Senpai," Haruhi said, stepping from the car on the other side. "It's bad luck to wake someone up from a sleep."

_Figures._

"Wakey wakey, Kyouya! It's time for lunch!" the King cried from behind the twins. He tugged them out by the shirt, and I was the caboose, as they had their hands wrapped around my shirt, as well. Once I was on my feet, I took a minute to balance myself out and let my head relax. I was not looking forward to having lunch with all these people. I would have much preferred something quiet with just Haruhi and me. I didn't understand how she was the youngest, but the most mature- aside from me, of course. I resentfully adjusted my glasses and gave them a death glare. Unfortunately, it didn't faze them, and I was tugged by my arm from the car and into whatever restaurant the King had decided to drag us to.

The place didn't look too bad when you actually looked it over. It wasn't that fast food junk I had last time I had been to this place. Haruhi looked a bit worried, meaning it was probably expensive. And knowing the King, I'd be paying because of some childish game like "not it." Naturally I didn't lose because of my reflexes, but my lack of interest in taking part of something so stupid.

We were given a table and placed around it. On one side there was an angry Tamaki and I, sitting across from two very happy twins and a neutral girl in between them. Mori and Honey were placed at either side.

"Who decided such a seating arrangement?" the King shouted, both hands on the table. My vein pulsed at the outburst, and even more so at the attention it attracted.

"Sorry, _Daddy_," Hikaru began, pushing his head next to Haruhi's. His brother did the same close after.

"But the kids should always sit together to build our sibling bond," Kaoru finished. Tamaki began spewing off nothing in particular, but the twins simply picked up their drinks in the hands closet to Haruhi, using the opposite ones to shrug. It was a mirrored image I had grown used to.

Despite all this, however, Haruhi was chewing on her straw and looking over the menu with an odd look of worry. I wanted to ask, but it would draw a bit too much attention coming from me, so I hoped that Tamaki would bring it up, instead. It wasn't Tamaki exactly, but it was just as well.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan!" Honey called, leaning over the table. He pulled a couple crayons from the cup on the table and dropped back in his seat. He kept his eyes on his coloring sheet as he continued. "Why do you look so upset?"

Tamaki's outburst stopped and he gave her an attentive look. "Ah? Haruhi?" he asked, cocking his head slightly. He fell to his seat as she let out a sigh. The twin's faces turned to her in unison, their slurping coming to a halt. I sat back as usual with my arms crossed, my eyes hidden. Mori's blank expression didn't change aside from his eyes shifting to her, and Honey kept coloring.

"I didn't... I didn't want to bring it up," she muttered, her arms flipping over one another under the table. She put the menu on the table and sighed again, keeping her eyes on her knees.

"What is it, Haruhi?" the twins asked together, leaning down into her vision. She shook her head and her eyes grew sadder.

"I... well, I got my test results back yesterday and, well..." she started chewing on her lip, and Mori's attention grew, as well as mine.

"_I'm at risk of dropping to the 80s,"_ she started, a bit of pain in her voice. "_If I want to stay at Ouran and pay off my debt, I need to drop the club for a few weeks and focus on my studies._"

And with just that, the table grew silent.


	4. Chapter 4

It was now day one of Haruhi's absence. I over looked the chaos as usual, feeling no remorse for the girls who asked me about Haruhi's wear-abouts. Instead, it just made me annoyed. These girls seemed to only be thinking about them-selves. Did they not notice that we were _all_ extra busy due to her leave? We had to try and get the twins to do the odd jobs, and they were awful at it.

"You only need one table spoon!" Kaoru yelled at his brother, shoving him to the side. They were behind one of the tables, surrounded by hot water and tea-cups. Hikaru was desperately flailing his arms, a container of Instant Coffee clenched in his fingers.

"It says right here you need a cup!" HIkaru fought back, shoving his finger to the container before pushing it towards his brother's face.

"That's for a pot, you dolt!" Kaoru informed him, chucking the table spoon at Hikaru's chest.

"Hey!" Hikaru proceeded to pick up the cup measurement, throwing it at Kaoru's shoulder. Kaoru's eyes began to water and he desperately clenched at the point of impact. "Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted, reaching desperately for him. The younger twin pulled away, clenching his teeth.

"You're so mean, Hikaru!" he cried softly, his lips quivering.

"I'm sorry," Hikaru began, reaching for his brother. He tugged down his blazer a bit, as well as undoing a few buttons from the shirt underneath. Both articles fell from his shoulders and down his arms. Hikaru planted a small peck where he had thrown the cup. As he did, the tears Kaoru had been harbouring rolled down his cheeks.

"H-Hikaru..."

As the girls began to squeal, I turned away. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the show. I was used to it happening, but not when they were supposed to be making coffee for our guests. It was annoying and inconvenient. I turned to the King, hoping he was doing better, but he wasn't on any of the couches. After looking around a bit more – making sure not to put in too much effort- I found him hauled up in the corner of the room, surrounded by a dark cloud of his own depression. I tried to ignore it as yet another girl tapped on my shoulders.

"Uh, K-Kyouya-kun?"

I spun to look at her, giving her face much consideration. Mayumi Nime, daughter of Tekeru Nime, the President of Nime Sporting-Goods chain. 17 years old, five foot seven and a half, class 2-B, blood type AB positive, born in June of 92. I leaned down graciously and extended a hand.

"What can I do for you, miss?" I asked gently. She still seemed a bit nervous, avoiding my gaze, but she quickly regained herself.

"I was just wondering where Haruhi-kun was today!" she managed to squeak. My eye twitched a bit with frustration before I straightened my back again. My smile faded into one of complete professionalism.

"Haruhi has had some trouble with his grades and needs to take a leave to ensure his number one spot on the next exam." I turned away, starting to write in my notebook again. _Mayumi Nime... Favours Haruhi._

"O-Oh... That's too bad," she muttered quietly, turning to look at the door. It was obvious she had no desire to stay, but was missing the ability to leave. Normally I would encourage her to request Tamaki for the day, but since he was currently MIA, I stayed silent. She muttered a bit more, but I ignored it. Eventually, she simply walked away.

My stress was going through the roof. I attempted to push up my glasses, but I found it not even worth it. I tried to keep my eyes on my notebook as they slipped further and further down my nose. As girls began to leave, I finally took them off entirely and found myself a couch, sitting down and putting them on the coffee table in front.

I rubbed my hands together for a bit before forcefully tugging at the skin on my face. Unbeknownst to me and my current lack of vision, Honey-senpai was sitting across from me, kicking his legs back and forth while he hugged tightly against his stuffed bunny.

"You look upset, Kyou-chan," he commented, lifting his legs and hugging against them. I was surprised he wasn't with Mori, stuffing his face full with cake, but I didn't really care. I slipped my glasses back on and looked over to him. He had a curious look in his eyes, but at the same time, they looked mature and all-knowing, much like Honey always did. If you gave him a considerable glance, that is.

"I'm alright," I replied, a bit bitter. I really wasn't in the mood for any conversation right now. I kept my eyes on him as his smile brightened a bit. "Haruhi being gone is just a lot of stress. She definitely keeps things running smoothly."

Honey nodded in the direction of the room's corner with an agreeing grunt. Tamaki was still there, clouded more than ever as the twins appeared to be taunting him from either side. "Tama-chan has been there all day!"

For some reason, seeing the King so worked up was actually making my anger worsen. We were already missing one host; we didn't need to lose two. He suddenly burst up and began screaming something at the twins, who just snickered and ran off next to each other, Tamaki close behind waving two fists.

"He really misses her," Honey added timidly. His eyes were a bit screwed and there was a respectful smile across his lips. It took me off guard. It was rare for him to act his age. "And I think you do, too." The threesome behind us raced by again, creating a cloud of dust. Mori was unenthusiastically walking behind them with a blank stare.

"What?"

The comment was surprising. I looked him over, looking for any sort of continuation of the suggestion, but he stayed silent and still. I finally turned downwards and glared at my knees a bit. _I miss her?_ Well, of course I do. She does a lot of work around here that couldn't be done by anyone else. I miss that bit of calm during the storm she brings when she speaks to me. It keeps me mellow. I miss her rational thinking; her ability to coach everything by just treating everyone like children. She kept me relaxed, and my work stayed at the top of my game because of it.

The group raced by again, completely surpassing Mori's futile attempt to get involved. He spun on his heel and began walking in the direction he came, still following behind the three.

"I guess I do," I muttered quietly, my eyes shifting to stare at the floor. _These need to be waxed,_ I thought to myself, my mouth falling into a stressful pout. Honey let out an audible nod from his couch, his eyes still bright.

"And I think the longer you pretend you don't, the worse it's going to get," he added. He jumped to his feet and made his way to the other side of the table, jumping up next to me. I lifted my head to turn to him. He was hugging his bunny against his face, his eyes closed. "It may be hard for Kyou-chan to notice, but if you erased the club from your mind, you would still miss her."

I took time to consider his words. Was he really right? Erase the club... I couldn't help but take time to imagine her in front of me; her sincere smile, her timid confidence, the way she was always happy, even when she was pissed off. _My personal feelings..._

"You don't miss her because she makes you feel up for working," he started, opening his eyes. They pierced through mine right as the realization was coming to me. My eyes widened a bit as it poured into my mind, my back slowly straightening.

"_You miss her because she makes you feel up._"


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N: **Sorry that this chapter was a long time coming. I revised my original story line so many times that I had to completely rewrite the conclusion. But I hope you're happy with it, never the less. I tried to keep it fluffy without drastically changing the characters, so forgive me if it's not what you'd like to perfectly imagine. This is the last chapter, yes. Thanks to all of you for your wonderful reviews and all the favourites this story has received! It means a lot and I don't think I could ever thank you enough for the support.

** Word count W/O Authors note: 1,311**

**

* * *

**"Haruhiiii~!" Tamaki cried, rushing across the room at light speed. I stayed hidden behind my glasses as my hair flew to the side with the wind he managed to stir. I scribbled across my notebook, my expression flat. I had taken nearly seven restless nights pondering over Honey-Senpai's suggestion, and decided the most logical thing to do for both my health and the club's would be to act out on those feelings. After all, if I'm always going out of my way to hide them, then my attention in the club is going to grow thin. Not to mention I'll end up losing more sleep than I already have.

I spun on my heel as I snapped the notebook shut. I should at least greet her properly. I choked out a smile as I approached, crossing my arms as I came to stop in front of her. Well, the gelatinous blob of host-club members that happen to have her in the center of it.

"Welcome back, Haruhi," I stated simply. My smile fell as a hand shot out towards me. I looked down at it, tugging my head away slightly as the fingers trembled in strain

"S-Senpai!" she cried, her fingers twitching in a grabbing motion. I got a glimpse of her eyes above Honey's hair. "Help me!"

I scoffed a bit before shaking my head and smiling at her, letting my eyes become visible. "Nope, sorry, Haruhi. If you fall behind in your studies, then you have to hear it from us, too. Not just your teachers."

She pushed herself from the blob, using Honey's head as leverage and gave me a tearful, teeth-clenched scowl. "You're horrible!" Suddenly her scowl turned into a smile and she began to laugh uncontrollably, being tugged back in under her brothers, father and neighbours. "H-Hikaru! You're tickling me!"

"Hey!" Tamaki snapped, growling over the top of the group. "Don't man-handle my daughter!"

Both twins flew upwards and gave him the same grin and blank stare. "We aren't man-handling her. She said nothing about man-handling."

At this Tamaki's entire body flew upwards and he jumped over his seniors, across to the other side of the blob to tackle the twins to the ground. His foot smacked against Mori's head, causing the giant to fall on his back and Honey to chase after him in a tearful worry. "You're a man and you're handling her!" he screamed, slamming their heads to the floor.

Then here it was- The same as weeks ago. Haruhi threw her body at me, tripping along the way and reaching desperately for the air next to me. I smiled a bit, shaking my head. She got to her feet and spun around, facing the chaos. Then, all I could hear was my own thoughts and my own heart beat. Then I said it.

"I would."

Haruhi first gave me a look of confusion, but it spread into a small smile of understanding. "I know." I looked back at her. I'm sure my face was a bit heated then. What did she mean she _knew._ She _knew_ that I would miss her personally? Then what was the point of asking me? She read the questions from my eyes and turned back to the group in front of us. "We may just have the silly positions for Tamaki's fantasy, but you guys really are like family to me."

That was when it came tumbling down. _Family._ I wasn't familiar with the sinking feeling that absorbed my chest, but it hurt to the point I was tempted to clutch at it. "I'm sure we all see you as the same," I choked, smiling. "I just can't go a week without seeing my daughter!"

Haruhi gave me an odd look. Surely she didn't see through that. She just said it for herself. Her eye brows curled up and what I could only assume to be worry. "Senpai, is there something you're not telling me?"

_Goddamn this girl._ I smiled more, turning towards her gently. "Of course not. Why would I be hiding something?" Haruhi sighed a bit, choking up a smile.

"I don't know why you'd hide it_,_ but I do know that you would never admit to me being your daughter. You wouldn't turn towards me when you were talking to me and well...You wouldn't be talking to me." She smirked a bit in pride and turned back forward. "I'm not just book smart, you know, Senpai."

_Of course not._ I tried to smile more. She was right. I turned back forward again, closing my eyes in defeat. "You mean more to me than just an employee, Haruhi," I admitted, folding my arms together. "And it's not as a family member, either."

"Your personal feelings, huh?" she responded, not skipping a beat. She smiled up at me and folded her arms behind her. "Professionally, I can't handle a boyfriend right now. The girls might get suspicious, and I have to focus on my studies."

There was that sinking again. This time I tightened my grip a bit, trying to stifle it. I was a bit surprised at the stinging from eyes, as well as the burning in my throat. And suddenly, all I wanted to do was look at my feet. But I tried not to. "I figured as much," I muttered gently, mustering up another smile.

"But personally," she continued, wrapping her hand around my arm. I tried to keep my eyes hidden as I turned to her. She smiled brightly and squeezed her fingers. "I'll save you a dance at graduation."

I scoffed a bit at her, coming back from my hiding place and shaking my head. "Celebratory for your debt?" I asked, half sarcastically. I expected just a laugh in response, but she shook her head.

"Nope."

That was all that needed to be said and all that was. Tamaki quickly kidnapped her, asking her in desperation if she was being man handled, to which, of course, she politely refuted. I tugged out my notebook and began writing again, a calm smile still lingering on my face. My eye were still stinging, and a couple deep breathes escaped my lungs, but I managed to hold it all back.

_Naturally, I can't expect anything different than this. She has her feelings and I have mine. I wasn't exactly putting all my eggs in the basket of having my feelings requited, but I was hoping that the eggs I did ration evenly would have been a nice sacrifice. It may take a couple nights for my sleep schedule to be back on track, but I don't think that's the main issue here._

_ Whether intentional or not, Haruhi has changed _something _about me. Even to this point, as I'm writing this, I'm thinking about how this little stray off the point in my notebook is going to affect me. I'll probably fall a bit behind in work, but something tells me being able to stand actually _going_ to work is more important. I have to be feeling well to be at the top of my game. Sometimes it's okay to worry about how you feel more than how much money you'll lose._

"Kyouya! Let's get the kotatsu out in celebration!" Tamaki shouted, practically skipping over. I flashed him a smile and nodded. That genuinely sounded wonderful right now. A bit of tea, maybe a round of _Go._

"Go ahead," I agreed, folding my note book closed and taking a step towards them. "That sounds like fun."

Nope, there's nothing wrong with doing everything for yourself and always thinking about how something will affect you.

So long as it's done with professionalism, of course.


End file.
